


Dreams that scatter (you pull them all together)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate awaits Ada's return in her classroom and is struck with an idea.ORHow to take advantage of the fact no students are allowed in classrooms after hours.





	Dreams that scatter (you pull them all together)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anonymous tumblr prompt for chest and stomach kisses. Also I really wanted to utilize the new knowledge that students aren't allowed in classrooms after hours. Thank you to BigBadWolfe for giving it a look over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from "You Make My Dreams" by Hall & Oates.

Hecate sighed as she finished the stack of marking and banished it to her room. She opened her pocket watch and drummed her fingers against the desk in her classroom. Ada was supposed to arrive twenty minutes ago and while Hecate had offered to greet her, Ada had kindly told her to work instead, that she’d find her when she got back.

She looked to her supply cupboard and considered reorganizing it. It was always a mess by the end of the week no matter how often she scolded the girls about neatness. She transferred herself in front of it and waved the door open.

A few minutes later, a thump sounded in the classroom and Hecate transferred out of the cupboard ready to scold whichever student dared be in her classroom after hours when she caught Ada cursing and picking up a stack of books.

“Ada?”

Ada jumped slightly and adjusted her spectacles as she gave an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, darling. I think I misjudged my transfer point.”

Hecate waved the books to their rightful place and walked closer. “It’s all right.”

Ada nodded toward the cupboard. “Reorganizing again?”

Hecate rubbed her thumbs and index fingers together at her sides. “I was trying to keep busy.”

Ada closed the distance between them and patted Hecate’s arm. “I’m sorry I got back a little later than I intended.”

Hecate waited a moment then brought her hand to cover Ada’s. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Ada raised up on her toes and waited for Hecate to meet her. Hecate leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Ada’s.

When they parted, Hecate placed a small kiss to her forehead. “Do you have work to do before dinner?”

Ada shook her head. “It can wait, I thought if you were finished we might get reacquainted a few times before dinner?”

Hecate raised her eyebrows, the suggestion alone causing a thrill to run through her. “Oh?”

Ada smiled. “If you’re up for it. We don’t have to, of course, if you have work or you just want to have tea.”

Hecate brought her hands up to Ada’s shoulders and ran her thumbs lightly across them. “I’d like nothing more.”

As Ada walked toward the door, Hecate glanced at her table and had a thought. The students weren’t allowed in after hours and with a wave of her hand she could ensure they wouldn’t be disturbed. She reached for Ada’s wrist and lightly ran her thumb along the inside.

“Wait,” she took a deep breath and sighed, “you said once you thought about me sometimes.”

Ada turned and knitted her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Hecate dropped her hand gently, took a couple of steps back, and gestured to the large table she normally sat behind. “In here.”

Ada ducked her head slightly. “Well, you know it’s just a fantasy, Hecate. I know how you are about these things.”

Hecate furrowed her brow. “How I am?”

There were times where she worried despite all experience to the contrary that her nature often held Ada back. Times where she was sure this was the point at which she became too much for Ada.

Ada looked up at her and shook her head. “Darling, please, my phrasing was off there. I’m just saying, I respect that it’s not something you’d be up for.”

She smiled that gentle and understanding smile that was often Hecate’s undoing.

Hecate felt the fear loosen in her chest. She tilted her head and ran a hand along the table. “And if I was?”

Ada blinked slowly and leaned her hip against where Hecate’s hand rested on the table desk. “If you were what?”

Hecate stepped closer to her and moved her hand to Ada’s hip. “If I was up for it?”

Ada’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. “Are you?”

Hecate ran her thumb under the edge of Ada’s jumper, emboldened by her sharp intake of breath. “I might be.”

Ada arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Hecate took a small step back and Ada’s hand flew to her arm. Hecate shifted her gaze to the corner of Ada’s shoulder, afraid of what the answer to her question might be. “Do you not want to?”

Ada ducked her head so she was in Hecate’s line of sight. “Darling, the list of things I want to do with you is so extensive, I’m almost afraid to share it sometimes.” Hecate bit her lip at that. Ada reached a hand up to cup her cheek, stroking her thumb along it. “But please don’t just do it because I want it. A bed is a perfectly fine place not to mention my chair or your settee.”

Hecate felt her cheeks warm at all the memories Ada’s statement produced and felt even more that she wanted to do this. It wasn’t as if it hadn’t also crossed her mind various times a day.

“And if I want it just as much?”

Ada’s hand stilled against her cheek, the way it often did when Hecate offered these kind of plain statements of desire, as if she couldn’t believe Hecate could want her with the same intensity Ada regularly admitted.

“Really?”

Hecate waved her hand, ensuring protective wards against anyone transferring in or barging through the door. She placed her hands on Ada’s hips and guided her to stand more fully in front of the table. She squeezed a little before she bent slightly, lifting Ada and set her firmly on the edge of it.

Ada’s eyes widened and she bit her lip in anticipation. She ran her hands up and down Hecate’s arms in wonder. Hecate threaded her fingers through the back of Ada’s hair and tipped her head gently before she pressed her lips against Ada’s own. Ada let out a small moan as Hecate moved a hand to her waist and ran her fingertips under Ada’s jumper.

“I’ve missed you,” breathed Ada as Hecate’s lips moved to her neck.

Hecate smiled against her and pulled off her jumper. She ran her fingertips along Ada’s collarbone and trailed kisses down to hover above Ada’s heartbeat before she pressed her lips in a lingering kiss. _I missed you_ , she thought. She leaned forward and slightly guided Ada to lean back. Ada complied and Hecate took a moment to observe her with her head tipped back and her gorgeous brown hair with streaks of grey falling in waves behind her.

Ada brought a hand up to her cheek and smiled at her. “Are you all right?”

Hecate gave her a small smirk. “Just fine.” She ran her hands along Ada’s stomach occasionally squeezing at her softness. “How am I doing?”

Ada chuckled softly. “I’d say you’re on the right track.”

Hecate pressed another kiss to her chest then lifted her a little so she could make a trail down to Ada’s stomach. She loved Ada’s body with her softness and curves, beautiful places to fall into after Hecate’s life of sharp lines and hard edges. She snaked a hand inside Ada’s bra and teased a nipple as she continued to kiss and nip Ada’s stomach. Ada lifted her hips, raising her body to meet Hecate’s insistent mouth and hand all the while moaning in encouragement.

Ada slipped her fingers into Hecate’s hair and Hecate clicked her fingers to remove her bun. She was temporarily distracted by Ada’s light massage of her scalp then a slight tug when Hecate rolled her nipple between her fingers. She paused and let out a groan.

Ada hummed and tipped her head back to catch her gaze. “Are you planning on joining me up here any time soon?”

Hecate leaned up as Ada’s hand relaxed against her scalp and gave her a kiss. “Yes, but first I believe there was something specific you wanted in this scenario.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows as Hecate straightened and pulled her off the table. She tilted her head and Hecate almost commented on how gorgeous she looked with her hair wild and her eyes dark but instead placed her hands on Ada’s hips and turned her. Ada let out a small gasp and Hecate started to unbutton her trousers.

“Are you sure?”  

Hecate hummed and squeezed Ada’s hips as she guided Ada’s hands to the edge of the desk and whispered in her ear. “You’ll want to hold on.”

She felt Ada shiver against her and it caused her to press her hips harder against Ada’s as she finished pulling Ada’s trousers down. “I dream about things like this too you know.”

Ada bucked her ass against Hecate’s hips and almost whimpered as she asked, “Do you?”

Hecate pulled her teeth against Ada’s neck as she inched her hand inside Ada’s underwear. “If I only had the time to recount to you how often but I think,” she slipped a finger inside and started to circle Ada’s clit, “I’d rather show you.”

Ada moaned and Hecate felt her tighten her legs.

Hecate clicked her tongue. “Relax, Ada, just remember to relax.”

Ada chuckled as she shook her head, “Well, that’s easy for you to--" she paused and moaned as Hecate increased the pressure of her ministrations.

Hecate sucked and ran her teeth lightly over the base of Ada’s neck. “You were saying?”

Ada shook her head and hummed. “Nothing,” she pressed back against Hecate’s fingers and Hecate was momentarily distracted by how enticing she looked bent over Hecate’s desk with her legs almost quaking. “Just please, Hecate. I think we’ve both waited long enough.”

Hecate couldn’t argue with her there and angled her hand so she could run her thumb along Ada’s clit and slide her finger into her waiting cunt. She moved her other hand to Ada’s ass and squeezed as she increased the pressure against Ada’s clit. Soon Hecate’s moans joined Ada’s as she pressed her front against Ada’s back and better felt every sigh, moan, and whimper.

Hecate felt Ada tighten around her fingers and leaned forward. “I’ve got you.”

Ada moaned low and deep, her hands releasing the desk as she shivered under Hecate and let out a cry that sounded vaguely like Hecate’s name. Hecate slowed her movements to help Ada ride out the aftershocks and wrapped her arms around Ada as Ada’s breathing slowed.

Ada brought her hand up to caress the side of Hecate’s head. Hecate leaned into her touch and kissed Ada’s cheek.

“Do you think this,” asked Ada as she knocked on the table, “is sturdy enough for both of us?”

“Hmm, I suppose so.”

Ada nodded and clicked her fingers transferring them both onto the table. She ran her hands up to the zipper of Hecate’s dress. “I think you’re a little overdressed, dear.”

Hecate shrugged. “Then by all means.” Hecate almost lost it when Ada leaned back from unzipping her dress, sat up and pulled Hecate to straddle her lap. She had a hungry look in her eyes and Hecate wanted nothing more than to devour her.  

Ada shook her head. “I know that look and you are free to do with me as you please later but it’s my turn, dearest.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and opened her mouth for a retort when Ada pressed her lips against Hecate’s breast. Instead, she moaned and tilted her head back while Ada’s tongue circled her nipple. Hecate undulated her hips and ground herself against Ada’s lap. She wasn’t sure she could last long and she didn’t want to.

“Ada, please,” she breathed.

Ada pulled her nipple through her teeth. “Yes, dear?”

Hecate groaned. “Perhaps you take your time later when I can have you again but I don’t think I can--” she was stopped by Ada’s snap to remove her clothes and her fingers exactly where Hecate liked them.

“You just had to ask, darling.” Ada smirked as Hecate ground down on her fingers and pulled Ada’s mouth back to her breast.

Hecate closed her eyes and focused on the rhythm of Ada’s fingers and mouth, slowly unwinding her from the inside out. She felt herself tighten around Ada’s fingers and squeezed her legs before she released and followed Ada’s fingers over the edge.

“Ada,” she groaned as she held onto Ada’s shoulders and felt her body shiver following her come down. Ada kissed her shoulder and stilled her fingers before she pulled them out gently.

As they curled into one another. Hecate whispered. “How was it?”

She felt Ada smile against her shoulder before she kissed it. “Better than I imagined.”  


End file.
